


Sweet Cute

by darling_pet



Category: Ant-Man (Comics), Ant-Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Ice Cream, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: During a trip to Baskin-Robbins, you meet an attractive man behind the counter who gives you a little something extra sweet.
Relationships: Scott Lang & Reader, Scott Lang & You, Scott Lang/Reader, Scott Lang/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Sweet Cute

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I have another first-meeting-Scott-fic called Meet Cute!

Chocolate chip. Or what about _mint_ chocolate chip? But, Rocky Road, though… Oh hell, you’re probably just going to resort to ordering the same flavour you get every time you come to Baskin-Robbins.

Your order may be the same as every other time, but there’s something new about your visit today.

No longer is it one of the pimply, teenaged employees working behind the counter. Instead, you are greeted by a strikingly handsome man - dark brown hair under a Baskin-Blue cap, the friendliest green eyes you’ve ever seen, and a five o’clock shadow that rivals the deliciousness of the flavours this place has to offer.

“Welcome to Baskin-Robbins, what can I get ya?”

You place your predictable-to-you order, slight stammer included in the delivery. _Isn’t this guy too hot to work at a place like this?_ He’s seriously pulling off that hot-pink shirt and blue apron combo. Not many can.

“Coming right up!” he says with a genuine smile. Peering through the glass between you and the famous thirty-one flavours, you catch sight of his name tag - “Jack.”

The handsome employee hands you your ice cream, and you notice there’s an extra scoop.

“Oh, I only asked for one scoop,” you clarify.

“Don’t worry about it,” he says, “it’s on me.”

Yeah, okay, so your mouth drops a little at that, but you manage to pull yourself together.

“Really? Thank you… Jack.”

“Ja-?” He looks down at his name tag. “Oh, right. My name is Scott, actually. Long story.”

“That is very sweet of you, _Scott_.”

“A sweet treat for a sweet customer.”

“Hey, lady!” comes a disgruntled manly voice from behind you, shaking you from getting lost in this moment. “Quit with the flirting! You’re holding up the line!”

You’re sure your cheeks are hot enough to melt this ice cream right now.

“Don’t worry,” Scott tells you, “he’s not getting any extra.” He adds in a quick wink, and it’s a miracle you haven’t toppled down onto the floor. Somehow though, you manage to give him a tiny wave goodbye. It isn’t until you’re outside the store, looking down into your dessert, that you notice Scott had added in sprinkles in the shape of a smiley face.

You give yourself a mental high-five for succumbing to your ice cream craving today.


End file.
